Pezberry iPod Drabble
by AcousticMisery
Summary: I'm entering the world of Pezberry, and I thought I'd get my feet wet with an iPod drabble.


**Title:** Pezberry iPod Drabble  
><strong>Author:<strong> AcousticMisery (melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Santana/Rachel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None, unless you're currently sitting here asking yourself, "What is Glee?"  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>955  
><strong>Author Note: <strong>I did eight of these instead of seven. I've read a lot of Pezberry, but I've only ever written Faberry. I thought I'd get my feet wet with an iPod drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with words.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them.**

**1. "Never Let It Go" by Butterfly Boucher**

"Dammit, Rachel! Don't walk away from me!" Santana screams.

"And why shouldn't I?" the other girl replies, arms crossed and eyes burning a hole through Santana's heart.

"Because I promised myself a long time ago that if I found love again, I wouldn't fuck it up. And Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you."

Rachel continues to stare at Santana. Finally, she says, "You love me?"

"Always," Santana whispers.

**2. "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum**

Rachel drops her bag on the kitchen table and notices the flashing light on her answering machine. "Shit," she says, as she walks over to the machine to press 'play.'

First message. _Rachel, baby. Please pick up. Rach, I…_

Rachel presses 'delete' before the rest of Santana's message can play.

Second message. _Rachel, I can't live without you. Please pick up._

Rachel wipes a stray tear from her eye and presses 'skip.'

Third message. _Open your door, Rachel. I can't take this anymore._

Rachel hears the knock on the door before the message ends. "Here we go again," she says to herself.

**3. "Boondocks" by Little Big Town**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Santana yells, as her black Mustang sputters one last time, before coming to a stop at the side of the dirt road. When she looks up, she sees a sign that reads, _Night Crawlers, Boat Rentals, Fresh Sandwiches 1 Mile Ahead. _

Santana sighs, hits the steering wheel, grabs some money and her phone, shoves her keys in her pocket, and gets out of the car, prepared to walk to whatever redneck store was up the road. Just as she slams her door and kicks the left front tire for good measure, she hears a loud rumble.

"Need help?" a girl asks, as she pulls her blue truck up next to Santana's car.

"Uh, yeah," Santana replies.

"Ok, hop in!" the other girl says, smiling widely. "My name is Rachel Berry!"

As Santana slides into the truck, she notices Rachel's tight jeans, cowboy hat, and deep brown eyes.

Ok, so maybe the boondocks aren't so bad after all.

**4. "I Am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel**

"What do you want, Berry?"

"I want to talk."

"Of course you do. So, go talk…to someone else."

"But I want to talk to you," Rachel replies, placing a strong emphasis on the word "you."

"Go to hell," Santana says, turning away from Rachel and focusing on the students sitting at the lunch table across from hers. Because this table_, _like her heart, is hers and no one else's.

**5. "Chain of Fools" by Aretha Franklin**

"But you had sex with me!" Rachel screams.

"Could you maybe _not _announce that to the entire cafeteria?" Santana hisses, grabbing Rachel's left arm and moving their heated discussion into the empty hallway.

"We had sex, Santana!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Berry."

"But, but…" Rachel sputters, at a loss for words, for quite possible the first time in her young life.

"But it meant nothing," Santana says, letting go of Rachel's hand and walking back into the cafeteria, leaving the shorter girl behind, a mixture of sadness and shock evident in her eyes.

**6. "Ten Days" by Missy Higgins**

It had been ten days since Rachel broke up with her, and Santana was sure that if the next ten days were as bad as the first ten, she would die.

The first day, Santana tried to be civil, saying "hi" to Rachel in glee club. That night, she cried for two hours before falling asleep, only to dream of Rachel all night.

By day four, she was trying to shamelessly flirt with other girls in front of Rachel. But all that did was make her feel like shit, especially when Rachel didn't even seem to notice.

And now, on day ten, she is absolutely convinced that she will never love anyone as much as she loved—no, _loves_—Rachel Berry.

**7. "For Once in My Life" by Stevie Wonder**

"I'm so embarrassed for you right now," Santana says, smirking at Rachel.

As Rachel dances around her room, she glares at her girlfriend. "Yeah, well I feel _sorry_ for you right now."

"Oh? And why's that?" Santana asks.

"Because I'm having fun, dancing to Stevie Wonder, and you're sitting there like a bump on a log."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was dancing," Santana replies, quirking her right eyebrow at the shorter girl.

Rachel stops dancing long enough to look at her girlfriend and say, "If you keep making fun of my dance moves, then you're never going to see any of my other moves!" She then continues to dance around, smiling evilly.

Santana lets out a low growl as she jumps off the bed, grabs Rachel's hand, spins her around, dips her, and plants a kiss on her lips.

**8. "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink**

It's almost midnight when Santana hears a knock on her front door. As she tiptoes past her parents' room, she wonders who could be at her door this late at night.

When Santana opens the door, she sees Rachel standing on the welcome mat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" she asks, as she pulls the girl inside and wraps her arms around her.

"Finn's been cheating on me with a stupid, ugly, sophomore Cheerio named Amanda!" she chokes out, as fresh tears splash onto Santana's left shoulder. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not," Santana replies, as she slowly wipes away Rachel's tears with her thumb. "You're perfect. Rachel, you're perfect."

As Rachel feels Santana's warm lips on her forehead, she softly whispers, "Ok, but just so you know, you're kind of perfect, too."


End file.
